Cent
by Kharmia Attradie
Summary: 2/ 100. 100 Prompts challenge, these ficlets will be a mix of characters, het, slash, humor, angst, and all kinds of other things. Characters and warnings in the chapter titles, table of warning at the top of chapter 1.
1. 1 Blood Mello

Warning Labels:

CD- Character Death

Y- Yaoi

Yu- Yuri

SA- Shounen-Ai

ShA- Shoujo-Ai

If I find more are needed... I'll add them. :D

100 Themes Challange- 1. Blood.

I'm gonna try and see one of these through.... I've never worked with a prompt table before, so this should be fun. These ficlets will be a mix of characters, het, slash, humor, angst, and all kinds of other things. I'll be sure to specify the character and any het/slash warnings in the chapter title to make it easy for everyone to avoid things they don't really wanna read. If anyone is interested in getting the prompt table, message me whether you want it as an image or as an excel document.

Anyway, enjoy. Criticism is appreciated in all forms. Flames probably won't bother me... because I don't like this one any more. But, my friends did, so I'm posting it.

1. Blood- Mello.

I can't remember what happened… I know… something went wrong… and then… no… it's blank, all of are flames roaring all around me, flames and blood… It's everywhere, oh God, it's all over me. It's sticky between my fingers and all over the left side of my face, creeping into my partially open mouth. I can feel it there… but… I can't taste it, I can't smell it! The flames are close, I can feel the heat. I focus on that, because it's something… it is something other than the intense pain shooting through my body. God… is this Hell? Am I in Hell? I know I was a bit mean, a little selfish… but do I belong here? …Is it because Kira really is you, God? Am I here as punishment for defying you? My left side is starting to go numb, leaving only my other half in pain. I welcome the brief reprieve but, the pain is back tenfold in less than a second. I try to scream, but my mouth doesn't open, my vocal chords don't even hum. The skin on my left cheek feels like it is on fire, it's burning right through skin and muscle to the bone… And my eye… it might actually crack… it's so dry and is sending painful spikes into my skull. I want desperately to bring my hands up and claw the pained skin off my face, rip the eye out of its socket but, my arms aren't moving, my fingers don't even twitch.

I manage to move my head just slightly and scream as my face drags through the dirt and dried blood. As my head shifts, my sense of smell hit me like a brick, and my stomach churned at all the smells I was assaulted with: blood, burning flesh, wood, and hair, ash, dirt, smoke. I thought I might throw up, but my throat wasn't cooperating, and it just settled there, burning the lining of my esophagus. I tried to move again, and pulled my head off the ground. The vomit rushed higher in my throat, and I could almost taste it, but the acidic taste is dwarfed by the thick metallic taste of the blood in my mouth. The vomit makes it into my mouth as my throat contracts painfully in a series of coughs. The blood mixed with the vomit to make a disgusting stew of runny brownish-red liquid right under my face. It takes all of my strength to shift myself just far enough that I don't end up eating it when I crash back to the ground. I scream again as I put a little of my weight on my left arm. I feel the skin and muscle tear as my arm gives out and I fall back to the ground. My throat is raw from the stomach acid in the vomit and the smoke inhalation, I can't scream again.

Please, God, I have always been a devoted child, don't let me stay here in this pain, in this Hell!

My right hand creeps, almost involuntarily, toward my chest, groping blindly for my rosary… That isn't there. This must be Hell then… because there is no other reason for it to be missing… ever. My right eye started to water, from the thick smoke in the air, and I blink it away quickly. The salt-water was burning the cuts on my face. I blink more, trying to keep the water away, but it's getting harder and harder to open my eye again… Just as I start to let it fall closed, I spot a shape… a form amongst the flames, and it's moving towards me. My eye won't close… My body is frozen in fear. This must be a demon…

The creature has long, thin legs with odd raises of flesh in horizontal rings, hair as red as the fresh blood still dripping from my mouth, skin so pale that it was practically glowing in the firelight, and… the beasts most horrifying feature… its eyes are large, round, orange discs that reflect the destruction around him and don't blink. I try to force my body to move back, to get away from the monster walking directly towards me but, I can't. My muscles aren't working again. I stare into the demons wide eyes in horror and fear as it comes closer still. It stops… foot in my face. I stare at it and can't help but think it looks a lot like… a leather boot? It crouches down and looks me in the eye. From this distance, I can see that its eyes aren't really eyes, they're… goggles? Something is familiar, but nothing is clicking in my mind. The creature picked me up, moving slowly, and I'm hit with the overpowering smell of… cigarettes? The smell adds to my nausea but, is quickly masked by the smoke and blood smell my stomach had gotten used to.

It opens its mouth and speaks quietly to me, "Mello, what have you done to yourself?"

I blink, that sound… That voice, my mind moves slowly, trying to process the clues and the words. I open my mouth to reply, and am slightly disgusted by the ragged sound of my voice.

"Matt?"

~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~

Tell me what you think please?


	2. 2 Sniper Misa SA

Here's number 2, ringing in at a little over 200 words. A good bit shorter than 1, yes?

Again, any comment is appreciated. You'll be hard pressed to hurt my feelings.

Enjoy.

2. Sniper- Misa

Misa sighed, bored, and let her head fall forward to prop on her fist and, pouted as she blew a thin strand of stray hair out of her face. She didn't understand why Raito had put her here, it was a boring position and there hadn't been any movement from the room she was supposed to be watching in hours. Her eyes caught the movement of curtains a couple floors down, and giggled as the curtains pressed against the balcony door in the vague shape of a human. She knew she should have looked away for many reasons, the most important being Raito wanted her to watch another room, but she was so bored. She giggled more when the curtains gave way and two forms fell to the floor, and picked up her binoculars for a better look. She gasped, seeing one of the people on the ground. While his face was a little hard to see from her angle, the bright red Yagami Raito over his head left no room for speculation. She scanned the room frantically for the second person but he was no longer near the window. Who could her Raito possibly be half naked in some hotel room with?! She gasped as the other person came back into view. She glared at the other man, eyeing his name carefully, and fighting the urge to write it down in the notebook open on the table next to her. "Ryuuzaki! You Raito-stealing bastard!"


End file.
